The Frost and the Rose
by AngelDancingOnAPin
Summary: A series dedicated to the romance between Ruby and Weiss. "If I don't get smoochies, we will have a problem." Sometimes cutesy, sometimes dramatic, always mushy. Derp.
1. Camping!

A/N: Set after the coffee scene. For convenience, I have changed things slightly so partners share a room but teams don't. Enjoy! Also, please read chappie two. Just give me a little chance? Please? Don't be the person who reads one chapter and hates it! I will legit cry!

*Edited for lines between time jumps so that it isn't so confuzzling

* * *

Ruby was feeling just a little bit too happy.

She was currently hugging a pillow and rolling back and forth on her bunk, making little noises and giggling. It was all because of a conversation with Weiss earlier that night, which was still stuck on repeat in her head.

'I'm going to be the best teammate ever.' Weiss had said. And she had made coffee! Which Ruby really shouldn't be having around midnight, but whatever. Still super cool! Maybe she could actually get along with her partner... instead of just getting yelled at all the time. Things were definitely looking up for team RWBY. And... maybe things were looking up for Ruby, personally.

* * *

Weiss was not so pleased.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why in the world are you sucking up to that girl!" She muttered angrily into her pillow, quietly so that the giggling idiot on the top bunk wouldn't hear. A little louder she said "Ruby! Go to sleep! It's too late for this nonsense!"

"Oops. Sorry." Ruby replied sheepishly. "Goodnight Weiss. Thanks for the coffee and stuff..."

Weiss sighed. "You're welcome. Now get a bit of sleep, would you?" Then she rolled over and closed her eyes. Despite her usual attitude, Weiss didn't think Ruby was so bad... annoying, immature, and scatterbrained yes. But she could be funny when she wasn't being an idiot.

How did she feel about her partner?

A little confused, and extremely tired, Weiss dropped off.

* * *

The next day, Ruby overslept. Glaring icily, Weiss yelled for her to get up and then stalked into the bathroom. That girl! Didn't she have an alarm? Classes were going to start soon! And if Ruby made her late-

Weiss's train of thought was abruptly derailed when Ruby herself stumbled into the room, yawning and trying to run a comb through her mussed up hair.

"Good morning Weiss!" She said perkily, and started brushing her teeth while trying to fix her hair, and mostly just failing at both. Weiss had to control her grin. It was so stupid looking... but actually kind of cute. And very typically Ruby.

"Good morning." Weiss replied curtly, pulling her hair into its customary ponytail. "You know, you should really buy an alarm. Next time I refuse to wake you up."

"Mmph." Ruby mumbled around the toothbrush.

"And don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Eep! Sorry!"

"Ugh, it's fine, just hurry up!" And with that, Weiss grabbed her bag that she used to carry her classroom supplies and leaned against the doorframe, waiting. She continued to glare at Ruby as she dashed around the room, trying to get dressed, get her stuff, and finish brushing her teeth all at the same time. It took far longer than Weiss would have liked before they were actually out the door and heading for class.

"So... what's first!" Ruby asked, trying to keep up with Weiss's quick pace.

"Didn't you get a schedule?"

"Umm... maybe...?"

"We have a meeting with Ozpin, along with all the other first year students. A test for the work we've been doing with professor Peter."

"Oh... um... yeah! That!"

"Oh, so you do remember?"

"Nope! But I wanted to seem like I did." Ruby replied brightly, as if there was nothing wrong with forgetting a major assignment. Weiss sighed, annoyed.

"We're going to be dropped off somewhere, to test our survival skills. You know, the ones we've been studying the past two weeks?"

"Oh, that I actually know. Like firestarting, and finding shelter and stuff, right?"

Weiss was somewhat relieved. At least the girl wasn't a total dunce. "Exactly. It's only for a couple days if I remember, and there shouldn't be any Grimm. Relatively safe, in other words."

"So we're going camping? Really?" Ruby was trying to do a little dance while walking. It didn't work well, and Weiss had to stop another smile. She thought the girl was genuinely adorable, even if she refused to admit it.

"You're excited about camping?" Weiss asked. She hated the very idea of it. Living outside, with no basic comforts of civilization? It sounded awful.

"Oh yeah! Yang and I used to do it all the time! It was great! Oh man I can't wait!" Ruby went off on a long rant about the joys of sitting under a piece of cloth without any real food or beds. Weiss mostly tuned her out.

"We're here." Weiss said when they were outside the amphitheatre, interrupting the monolouge. Ruby trailed off as they walked in, looking up at Ozpin as he cleared his throat.

"Now that the last arrivals are here." He said. "We can begin." This caused Weiss to shoot Ruby a glare, who looked sheepishly at the floor. "You all will be..."

* * *

It had been two hours since Ozpin had explained the details. Each team had been dropped off, blindfolded, in a relatively tame part of the Emerald Forest, to be picked up in two days. While all the areas were supposed to be safe, students were allowed to bring weapons just in case, along with a water bottle.

Not that they helped with the fire.

"Here, let me try." Ruby offered.

Weiss gave the pyramid of wet twigs a look of disgust. "Fine. Of course it had to rain last night." She stood up and brushed a couple loose leaves off her skirt. "I'll go check around for something to eat."

"Coolio! Have fun!"

"Fun..." Weiss muttered as she stalked off into the trees. "Yes, grubbing around in the forest like a pig in slop is fun." But to tell the truth, she appreciated Ruby's perpetual cheerfulness. It was a nice change from the serious partners she had been with in other schools. She had really started to like the girl, first impressions aside. When Ruby set her mind to something, she was dependable, and could even be fun to be around when she wasn't acting like a total spaz.

Not that Weiss would be telling Ruby that any time soon.

Spying a clump of berries she recognized from the notes, Weiss stopped and started to pick them. After about ten minutes she had a large handful, and carried them back to the now crackling fire.

Had Ruby seriously gotten it started when she couldn't? Really?

"Oh cool! are those wild blackberries?"

"Of course you dunce. What else would they be."

"Sheesh, princess. Sorry I asked..."

"No... I'm sorry. I'm just a little uncomfortable out here, that's all." Weiss replied in a rare apology. Now where had that come from...

"No harm done!" Ruby laughed. Weiss carefully divided the berries into two even piles, laying them on some broad leaves which served as improvised plates.

"Well, we need to find something else later. But I suppose these will do for now."

Ruby had already began to stuff her face, staining her lips with the purple-red juice. Weiss was about to take a bite too, when she stopped. A little snippet of professor Peter's lectures had just come back to her, on a species of berry that looked very similar to blackberries but was extremely poisonous, native to this area.

"Ruby! Wait! Stop eating!" Two handfuls had already been polished off, and Ruby paused in the midst of a third.

"Huh? What's wrong? Ugh, I'm probably eating too fast aren't I? I do feel a little funny... guess you're right... I should take a break..." Was it Weiss's imagination, or did Ruby look paler than usual?

"No, I didn't look at the berries hard enough! They... they might be the wrong kind!"

Ruby looked shocked. "W-what do you mean..." A cold sweat broke out on her forehead.

"They could be poisonous you dunce!" Weiss shouted. Just then Ruby toppled over, her silver eyes closing as she crumpled to the forest floor. Weiss rushed to her side. "Oh no... what have I done! Ruby!"

"W-Weiss?" Ruby blinked slowly. "I feel kinda weird..."

"Just hold on! W-what... are you cold are you..." Weiss searched her brain, trying to recall the lecture. The poisoned berries weren't normally fatal, though they produced strong fever like symptoms. But that was assuming a warm bed... and that the patient could be kept in a hospital... and that they hadn't eaten two whole handfuls. Weiss abruptly felt like a massive idiot. "Here. Take my jacket." Weiss shrugged it off, draping it over Ruby's shoulders.

"Thanks Weiss..." Ruby murmured weakly. "It's still really cold out..." She shivered. "Really really cold. When did it get this freezing...?"

"Just hold on okay? I'll... I'll build up the fire!" Weiss dashed off, looking for likely branches. After ten minutes she had found a good few logs, and rushed back to the fire. Soon it was a fair bit larger, but Ruby was still shivering violently.

"S-s-so c-cold..." She chattered. "H-hey Weiss?"

"What is it Ruby?" Weiss asked, hovering anxiously. What could she do what could she do what could she- "C-charcoal. T-t-the lesson... 'member?"

Inwardly, Weiss swore viciously. Of course! Charcoal was a perfect cure for poison, and she had a supply right here! Why was she being such an idiot? Her stupidity was going to get Ruby killed if she didn't get it together! Let's see... one gram per kilogram of patient mass...

Scooping up a handful of roughly the appropriate size, Weiss began to feed the dust to Ruby, pausing as the other girl coughed and choked on the dry powder. Finally, she managed to get it all down, her once purple lips now a dusty gray.

"Do we have any water?" Ruby asked, her voice dry and raspy.

"Yes of course. Ozpin let us bring a water bottle. Here." Weiss grabbed the metal canister and held it for the other girl while Ruby guzzled it. Finally she slumped back to the ground, seemingly exhausted.

"Still cold..." She murmured weakly.

Weiss bit her lip. She could try and keep Ruby warm with her body heat... though... that would be... should she...

But when she looked at Ruby, shivering on the ground, she immediately forgot about being good and proper.

"Here." Weiss said, hesitantly, curling up with the other girl. "Does this help?"

"Uh huh..." Ruby said. "A lot..."

Weiss blushed bright red. "Oh, well, I'm glad you're... mmph!" Her lips met another pair as Ruby moved a bit closer, giving her a sleepy, gentle kiss.

Ruby had just kissed her.

Ruby had just kissed her!

"Ruby what in the..."

"Weiss? For once, you need to shut up."

With a weak giggle, Ruby kissed Weiss again. The other girl was paralyzed. Was this really happening? What had gotten into Ruby?

And why wasn't she doing anything about it...

Finally, Weiss had enough.

"Would you hold on for just a minute!" She said indignantly, jerking away a bit.

"Mhmm... sure..."

"Where did that even come from? Why me? Are you out of your mind? Are you..." Weiss realized she was talking to herself.

Ruby was asleep, snuggled against Weiss's neck, breathing little warm gusts of air against the sensitive skin.

Weiss just stared, her mind whirling. What had she just gotten into...

* * *

The next day passed uneventfully. Ruby was feeling just better enough to tease Weiss and order her around. Half in a daze, Weiss didn't argue. What could she say? What could she do? She had no idea how to respond to what happened yesterday, to what Ruby had done. Late that night, Weiss came back with a last bit of firewood, hopefully enough for the night. She put it in the fire and turned to face her partner.

"Ruby. We need to talk." She said.

Ruby yawned. "Oh. What about."

"You know what about!"

Nooo I don't." Ruby said in a sing song voice. Was she trying to laugh it off or what?

"You... you..." Weiss blushed a brilliant shade of red, completely flustered. "kissed me..."

Ruby suddenly looked deadly serious, something Weiss had rarely seen her do. "Yup. I did. What did you want to say about it?"

"I... just... why?" Why was she such a stammering wreck? Be calm! Tell her not to do it again! Because she shouldn't, no matter how nice it- no, no, wrong, she didn't enjoy it at all dammit! This was hopeless...

"Oh come on! Why do you think?" For once it was Ruby's turn to sigh. "I really like you Weiss." She paused again, her face coloring to match Weiss's. "I... I really like being around you, being with you. That's why."

For once in her life, Weiss was completely speechless. She looked down at Ruby, curled up by the fire and staring up at her, and she didn't know what to say. This girl, this annoying, confusing, wonderful girl had just asked her out?

"So, what's it going to be, Weiss? I guess you probably think I'm an idiot, as usual." Ruby muttered, sounding absolutely miserable. "I'm sorry I even said it, but I wasn't thinking clearly last night and..."

Suddenly, Weiss knew what she was going to do. Cutting Ruby off, she began to talk, gently, trying to be soothing.

"Ruby, when I first met you, we might have gotten off on the wrong foot. And it's true that you can be immature, careless, and a complete moron from time to time." She knelt down, her skirt brushing the ground. "But that doesn't mean you aren't one of the bravest, kindest, most dependable people I've ever met."

With that, she pulled the other girl into a loose hug, rocking back and forth by the crackling flames. Ruby was shaking, and at first Weiss thought she was still shivering from the fever before a little giggle finally escaped Ruby's lips.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Weiss asked, confused and strangely worried.

Ruby stopped. "Oh, no reason. I'm just a little surprised. And really happy." Then she looked up and smiled. "Thank you Weiss."

"Idiot. Go to sleep."

"Not without my goodnight kiss!" Ruby said brightly, sealing her lips to Weiss's. Almost involuntarily, Weiss moaned a little, and Ruby's tongue slipped inside, dancing and licking and tasting. However, neither of them were very good at this sort of thing yet, and Weiss broke apart before it got too wet.

"Go. To. Sleep." She instructed Ruby firmly. "We can figure this out in the morning."

Ruby yawned hugely. "What's to figure out?" She lay down on top of Weiss, using the other girl as a pillow. "I love you Weiss."

For the second night in a row, Ruby fell asleep before Weiss could say anything.

* * *

A/N: Weiss, open mouth, insert foot. Okay, I feel a bit bad about being so mean to her. This is why it is time for hospital cuteness! Also, please, send me reviews. I like knowing how I'm doing. I will respond to each and every one.


	2. Glomping!

A/N: I wrote an extremely cute chapter, because I was tired. And if anyone, anyone at all, is not in full support of Ruby glomping, leave the RWBY fandom. You have no soul.

* * *

Weiss glared with ferocious intensity at the cookbook.

Ruby had been put in the hospital after yesterday's misadventure, and was going to be released later today. Weiss felt she should have an apology gift, since it was her fault. So here she was, trying to figure out this recipe for chicken noodle soup.

Weiss had to confess she had never made anything more complicated than a bowl of cereal. She always had some servant or another do it, and had never really learned... well... anything about cooking. But she had seen other people do it a few times. That would definitely be enough... right...

"Here goes..." Weiss said to herself, surveying her various cooking tools. With quick, efficient motions, she managed to chop up the vegetables and meat. Then she looked over the other ingredients.

"Tablespoon? Teaspoon?" She muttered aloud. "I suppose I could just use a normal spoon..."

Finally the whole thing was in the pot, and Weiss hesitantly turned the stove up to high.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." She said, a lot more confidently than she felt. "Now to wait for Ruby..."

* * *

About an hour later, Yang came in the door, carrying her sister.

"Yaaaang! Put me down!" Ruby demanded.

"Sure." With that, she dropped the girl unceremoniously onto Weiss's bed. Ruby let out a breath.

"Oof! I didn't mean literally!"

"Make up your mind!" Yang giggled. Then she looked at Weiss, and the kitchen. "Wait, are you actually cooking?" Dramatically, she raised her hands to her face. "The princess is doing chores! Call the press!"

Weiss was about to reply, but Ruby cut her off. "Yang." She said, gently but firmly. "Quit being a jerk to Weiss."

Yang grunted. "Whatever. Blake and I are gonna go to the mall or something, so I don't have time to chat. Buh bye!" She headed out the door, then stopped and popped back in. "And rest, okay? I want my baby sis to feel better. After someone, not naming names, gave her some..."

"Yang! Cut it out!" Ruby yelled.

Yang and Weiss had a brief glaring contest, but she managed to leave without saying anything else.

Ruby sighed in relief. "Jeez. She's been furious with you all day."

Weiss came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Well, I suppose I might deserve some of it."

Ruby cuffed her upside the head. "Hey now! Anyone could have made that mistake. Don't feel bad." Then she looked over to the small stove. "And are you actually cooking?"

"Yes. What does it look like?"

"Ooh! What didja make! What didja make!"

"Chicken noodle soup..." Suddenly, Weiss's eyes widened and she bolted upright, heading quickly for the kitchen. "...and I should have taken it off ten minutes ago!"

Ruby giggled as Weiss turned off the heat. "I'll take a full bowl. I'm starved." Ruby said

"Okay." Weiss brought back Ruby's bowl, and sat down to watch as the other girl blew gently on her first bite, then slurped it.

"Oh wow! This isn't actually half bad!"

"Half bad?" Weiss demanded, offended.

"Oh really, Weiss. Cooking is hard. You aren't going to be perfect the first time. But really, this is pretty good. Way better than my first try at least."

"Oh really? What did you do?" Weiss had to hear this story, just knowing Ruby.

"I was trying to make cookies." Ruby's smiled dreamily just at the mention of the word. "And I was like, five, so all I knew was that they had flour and chocolate." Ruby took another sip of soup. "So I just dumped an entire bag of flour and a bag of chocolate chips in the oven and turned it on. When Yang found me I was sitting outside the oven door with the biggest smile. And I was like 'Look Yang! I made all the cookies!'"

Weiss couldn't help it, she giggled. "That is too cute."

Ruby got an mischievous grin as she put her soup on the floor, then tackled Weiss in a hug. "Weiss laughed! Do it again!" Weiss kept giggling helplessly as Ruby rolled her back and forth on the bed, tears running down both of their faces as they laughed until their sides ached.

Finally, Ruby ran out of energy, and they both just lay there, snuggling a little. Weiss actually didn't feel weird, or awkward, or anything but warm and happy. But there was something that had been on her mind since yesterday, something she felt she needed to say.

"Hey, Ruby?"

"Yup, that's me."

"Remember what you said yesterday? About... us?"

"Uh huh."

"I just wanted to tell you... I... I lo-" Weiss trailed off, the words catching in her throat.

Ruby cupped Weiss's face gently in her hands. "You know what? I don't need to hear you say it. The point is how you feel, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Well then, we're all good." Ruby thought for a moment. "Though if I don't get smoochies, we will have problems."

Weiss didn't mind giving her another present or three.

* * *

A/N: This is what happens when I need a boyfriend/girlfriend. World, why you make me write mushy fanfic? Though really, I started IRL giggling when I wrote about Ruby making all the cookies.


	3. Munchies!

A/N: Semi fluffy, semi serious. I may also be starting a crack/superfluffy series sometimes soon for my insane rantings. I dunno. BUT ANYWAY GUYS SUPER LONG EPISODE TODAY! WOOT WOOT!

* * *

Weiss was annoyed.

"Ruby! For the last time, hurry it up!"

"But-"

Storming over to the couch, Weiss seized Ruby's ear and dragged her away from her scythe, which she had been cleaning. And perfuming. It was a little disturbing to say the least. Weiss then tossed the other girl bodily into the bathroom.

"Dressed. Now. No arguments."

"But-"

"No. We agreed to this, you're doing it. Now, Ruby." Weiss handed her girlfriend a dress, closed the bathroom door, and leaned against it for good measure. A few minutes later she heard a knock from inside..

"Ready, princess." Ruby sounded a little annoyed.

"Wonderful. Now we're going to be late, so let's get going." Weiss let Ruby out, and looked her over. The dress, a short red sundress with embroidered white roses, looked absolutely gorgeous. Of course, Weiss had helped pick it out, so naturally it was nice.

"Come on." Weiss said, slightly more gently. Slightly. "What's to be worried about?"

"I don't..." Ruby blushed, which just made the dress look even better. "People will stare at us..."

"Well, that's their problem for being close minded. Now really, our reservation expires in twenty minutes."

* * *

They arrived at Poison Apple fifteen minutes later. A high class restaurant mostly catering to preppy Beacon students, it was some of the best food in Vale. Weiss had finally convinced Ruby to go there for a first date by showing her a picture of the cookies.

"Do you have a reservation?" One of the staff asked at the door.

"Schnee, Weiss." Weiss told the man.

"Ah! Ms. Schnee, of course, my apologies." Weiss smiled inwardly. Sometimes, her family had its benefits.

They were led to a secluded table up on the balcony by one of the waiters, who waited patiently while they ordered. Weiss deeply regretted promising Ruby she could order all the dessert she wanted. One apple pie, three cookies, and a milkshake later, she was practically ready to scream.

"How can you eat so much?" She demanded as the last cookie vanished from sight.

"Umm, chewing?" Ruby asked, confused. Weiss had to giggle a little bit. Ruby had really warmed up as the evening went on, her initial awkwardness quickly disappearing to be replaced with her usual personality. Weiss, being Weiss, didn't give a flying beowolf what anyone else thought, but Ruby wasn't as... well... stubborn.

"You're going to get fat." Weiss commented drily.

"Nope." Ruby said, leaning back with a grin. "I drink milk."

"Will you stop saying that!"

Ruby just giggled. "Make me!" With a playful smile, the other girl scooted her chair around the table. She leaned in close to Weiss, and carefully enunciating each syllable she repeated "I. Drink. Milk. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Weiss decided not to use her words. Leaning forward, she kissed Ruby, the ghostly light of the moon and stars above giving everything the perfect atmosphere. Ruby tasted like sugar and apples and chocolate, and abruptly Weiss had a craving for dessert. Ruby tilted her head back, deepening the kiss, and Weiss rasped her teeth over the other girls tongue, getting a little noise of appreciation. They had just broken apart when Weiss heard a loud, obnoxious whistle from somewhere on the balcony.

"Oh, this is too perfect. Let me get a camera!" Cardin Winchester chortled. He had some blonde girl on his shoulder and was laughing his ass off from the entrance to the balcony. Everyone else had turned to stare as well.

Ruby ducked her head, blushing furiously, the moment completely ruined. "Can we leave? Like, now?" She asked quietly, simultaneously trying to hide behind Weiss and not seem too clingy, to avoid more staring.

Weiss would have none of that. That jackass had just interrupted her night.

He was going to pay.

With a flick of her fingers a glyph appeared on the ground underneath Cardin. He tried to get out of the way, but it had already propelled him into the air. With a spiraling motion of Weiss's hand another five fastened around his arms, legs, and neck, rooting him in place ten feet above the balcony.

Weiss stared at him, her lips in an almost invisible line, her eyes hardened into chips of ice.

"Repeat that." She told him, her voice carrying in the silence. "I think I didn't hear you."

"Oh shit..." Cardin muttered. Unfortunately, his voice carried too.

"Swearing? Try again. I thought what a heard was an apology." Weiss followed Cardin's gaze to the steak knife she was gripping in one hand, so hard her knuckles were white.

"Uh... sorry! Sorry! Won't do it again, uh, Ms. Schnee!"

The glyphs vanished with a final gesture, and Cardin sprawled onto the floor, knocking a chair over as he landed.

"See that you don't." Weiss told him coldly. "Come on Ruby. Lets get out of here."

Their waiter came over with a checkbook.

"How much?" Weiss asked.

"Free of charge Madame." He replied. "That was a very brave thing you did. Besides, we have to stick together, yes?" He gave the pair a conspiratorial wink. "But that pompous jackass being humiliated was all the payment needed. Have a wonderful night."

Ruby smiled at him, and gave him a little hug. "Thanks so much. You too."

Weiss tried to smile, but it came out a little forced. She pressed a green Lien card into his hand. "A tip. You have a nice night as well."

With that, they headed home.

* * *

Ruby was mostly calm by the time they were back in their dorms, but Weiss was ready for murder.

"Um, could you put that down?" Ruby asked, eyeing Weiss like she was some sort of psycho while the other girl stalked around the apartment with Myrtenaster.

Weiss sighed. "Sorry. Sorry." She dropped the sword to the floor with a clatter and plopped down on the bed next to Ruby. "I suppose you were right. It might not have been the best place for a first date."

Ruby gave her girlfriend a hug. "Well, it was actually pretty great up until Cardin showed up. I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Really?"

"Really really. We just need to pick somewhere a bit more out of the way, that's all."

"Oh. Well then, I suppose that would be easy enough." Weiss said, feeling relieved.

"There's this amazing bakery..." Ruby started to say.

"No more desserts!"

* * *

A/N: And so, the meme is continued. Also, some of this was based on a true story, guess which bit! Though really, it started as fluff, but then I was reading other stories and I got a bit annoyed. They all have it so that nobody cares that two girls are going out, but in real life, sometimes that's true and sometimes it isn't. I wanted to show both, so here it is. Also, I think we are all in support of Cardin getting smacked around. Poor little Jaune... this is my revenge!


End file.
